Des chevaliers chez Courbet
by Syt the Evil Angel
Summary: [COMPLETE]Des chevaliers se plaignent d'un administrateur de forum. Qui va leur venir en aide? Bah Julien Courbet bien sur : . Pour savoir comment et surtout qui, venez lire.
1. Aioros à Sans Aucun Doute

Des chevaliers chez Courbet.

**Auteur : **Syt the Evil Angel

**Série: **Euh Saint Seiya enfin si on peut dire : )

**Genre : **délire total

**Disclaimers : **Bon Aioros et Julien Courbet ne m'appartiennent absolument pas , donc je ne peux rien revendiquer à part l'idée débile de ce truc, qui d'ailleurs m'est venu en discutant avec l'admi d'un forum rpg auquel je participe. D'ailleurs voici l'adresse pour ceux ou celles qui voudraient y participer. hypnos-yaoi.monforum. com bien sur vous enlever l'espace entre le point et le com pour y accéder.

**Aioros à Sans Aucun Doute.**

Sur le plateau de Sans Aucun Doute, Julien Courbet reçoit ce jour là un invité très particulier, en effet celui ci se présente avec une armure dorée sur le dos qui est celle du Sagittaire. Et oui qui pourrait le croire, Aioros à appelé cette mythique émission pour résoudre un très gros problème. Il a porté plainte contre un administrateur de forum rp Saint Seiya, mais personne ne l'a écouté, sauf Julien Courbet, ce cher et beau Julien qui fait craquer tant de ménagère de plus de 50 ans et aussi quelque bel éphèbe de moins de 15 ans. (NdSyt: NON!!!!! Julien n'est pas gay, on m'aurait donc mentit, mais pourtant c'est lui-même qui me la dit à Quick, à non ça c'est Nico c'est vrai, merde je les confonds mdr) Le pauvre Sagittaire mit quand même pas loin de 30 minutes avant d'arriver à s'asseoir correctement sur le tabouret, à cause de ses ailes.

Julien: Mr...  
Aioros: Sagittaire.  
Julien: Mr Sagittaire, expliquez nous le pourquoi de votre venu sur notre émission.  
Aioros: Eh bien voilà, je me suis inscrit sur un forum où l'administrateur demandait un minimum de 5 lignes par post, mais le problème c'est qu'il faut en écrire 10 pour arriver à un effet visuel de 5. Je lui ai envoyé plusieurs lettre pour lui demander de restreindre son minima, mais il ne m'a jamais répondu où alors en me disant que c'était un minima très correct.  
Julien: Et donc vous sollicitez notre aide pour arrivé à le convaincre à enlever ce minima si j'ai bien compris?  
Aioros: C'est tout à fait cela.  
Julien: Bien, notre standard va maintenant l'appeler et nous verrons bien.

Julien fait son très légendaire lancé de doigt qui permet au standard d'appelé l'administrateur X, pour ne pas dévoilé son nom. Après une trentaine de sonnerie, l'administrateur répond enfin.

Admi X: Oui allo?  
Julien: Mr Admi "bip"  
Admi X: Oui c'est moi.   
Julien: C'est Julien Courbet de Sans Aucun Doute. Je vous appel car j'ai sur mon plateau Aioros Sagittaire qui se plaint de votre forum et de son minima de ligne obligatoire.  
Admi X: Encore lui, mais Aioros on en a déjà discuté, je t'ai dit que j'allais l'enlever ce minima. Ah lalala, je suis sur que tu as fait tout cela pour allez draguer Julien, t'es pas possible. Allez rentre à la maison maintenant, Aiolia te cherche partout, ainsi que Rhada pour ta séance de SM dans le colisé. Allez fait pas de manière maintenant.

Sur le plateau, tout le monde est abasourdi et n'ose dire un mot. Aioros qui est très rouge, ne regarde personne.

Aioros: euh bah a plus alors et Julien JE T'AIME!!!

Avant de disparaître dans une lueur doré direction le sanctuaire et tout particulièrement le colisé rejoindre un certain juge des enfers.

Tsuzuki….

C'est sur c'est court la suite est déjà la et c'est pas plus long, mais une question, fallait-il que cela ce le soit pour une telle connerie lol. Envoyé des reviews je les attends avec impatience lol.


	2. Many à Sans Auncun Doute

Des chevaliers chez Courbet.

**Auteur : **Syt the Evil Angel

**Série: **Euh Saint Seiya enfin si on peut dire : )

**Genre : **délire total

**Disclaimers : **Bon Manigoldo dit Many et Julien Courbet ne m'appartiennent absolument pas , donc je ne peux rien revendiquer à part l'idée débile de ce truc, qui d'ailleurs m'est venu en discutant avec l'admi d'un forum rpg auquel je participe. D'ailleurs voici l'adresse pour ceux ou celles qui voudraient y participer. hypnos-yaoi.monforum. com bien sur vous enlever l'espace entre le point et le com pour y accéder. Pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas Many, c'est le Cancer de l'époque de Shion et Dohko, ce n'est pas un canular, il viens de Lost Cavanelas si je me goure pas dans le titre, le gaiden de Saint Seiya. Voilà bonne lecture.

**Manigoldo à Sans Aucun Doute.**

Tout le monde sur le plateau était encore sous le choc de la disparition d'Aioros. Mais l'émission devait continuer. Julien appela alors le prochain invité, qui venait aussi sur le plateau pour le même genre de problème. Il entra sur le plateau en portant lui aussi une armure dorée, mais cette dernière prenait moins de place. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au nouvel arrivant pour s'installer après avoir fait la bise à toutes les jeunes femmes présente autour de Julien Courbet, serré les mains des hommes et avoir presque été rouler une pelle à Julien. D'ailleurs, le pauvre Julien Courbet mis pas loin de 5 minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. 

Julien: Euh bonjour Mr...   
Invité: Manigoldo Crabe Kamasoutrien.  
Julien : Mr Crabe Kamasoutrien, pourquoi êtes vous sur notre plateau, d'ailleurs vous portez pratiquement la même tenu que notre invité précédent.  
Many : Ah c'était le petit Aioros qui est passé avant moi, un gentil gamin celui, un peu fou par moment, mais gentil, bon il ne vaut pas mon Alby d'amour c'est sur, de toute façon personne ne le vaut, c'est le mec le plus beau qui puisse exister et le mieux monté si vous voulez mon avis...  
Julien : Euh... Mr Crabe Kamasoutrien, pourrions revenir au sujet qui vous concerne et qui vous a amener sur ce plateau.   
Many : Ah oui c'est vrai! Je suis la pour porter plainte contre mon administrateur qui demande à faire un nombre de ligne minimum et je me retrouve à en faire plus que les autres parce que mon avatar est plus petit. Et il veut rien entendre, même si je le récompense en nature.   
Julien : Euh je pense que nous allons tout de suite appeler votre administrateur.

Julien fit le geste magique du lançage de coup de fil et peut de temps après la sonnerie résonne et on répond.

Admi X: Allo ici l'admi "bip" que puis je pour vous ? 

Julien Courbet est désespéré car c'est la même personne que le coup d'avant.

Julien : C'est à nouveau Julien Courbet je vous appel...  
Admi X : Ah ok, alors le cas Aioros est passé, donc c'est Manigoldo ce coup ci alors. Many-tu-me-les-casses-grave, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais faire une ligne de moins que les autre à cause de ton avatar. C'est pas vrai, vous êtes combien à vouloir draguer Courbet? Bon en tout cas, revient au Sanctuaire, sinon tu va rater le bain de soleil de Albafika, surtout qu'en plus il porte juste une serviette de bain très courte.   
Many : Alors je reviens, personne n'a le droit de mater mon Alby d'amour surtout dans cette tenue, son corps m'appartient dans sa totalité!!!!!!!!!

Personne n'eut le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit qu'un éclair doré jaillit à nouveau et emporta le chevalier.

Owari !!!!

Cette fois ci c'est terminé, je n'embête plus mon Julien Courbet d'amour, mais non je n'ai pas pété un plomb lol. En tout cas j'espère que cela vous à fait rire, car j'en connais qui n'en pouvaient plus quand elles ont lu cette connerie monumentale. Laissez moi vos reviews, promis je répond à toutes celles qui me laisse une adresse pour le faire, et même si c'est pour me dire que j'aurai du laisser cette horreur sur le forum qui là vu naître. Kizu à tous et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fics sérieuse cette fois ci.


End file.
